Vladimir Nekhorvich
|current_status=Deceased |born=c. 1935 Russia |died=March 23rd, 1999 |cause_of_death=Neck snapped by Sean Ambrose |age=64 (at death) |hair_color=Gray (formerly Black) |eye_color=Blue |ethnicity= |height= |weight= |occupation=Moleclar Biologist Biochemist |group_affiliations= (ally) Biocyte Pharmaceuticals |location=Sydney, Australia |marital_status=Single |family= |relationships=Jim Phelps (savior and associate) Ethan Hunt (associate) Sean Ambrose† (killer) |played_by=Rade Serbedzija |created_by=Aboodash56 |first_appearance=Mission: Impossible II |last_appearance=Mission: Impossible II }} Dr. Vladimir Nekhorvich is a scientist working for Biocyte Pharamceuticals in Australia. He was saved by IMF agent Jim Phelps during the 1960's and later became a friend of Phelps' former protege, Ethan Hunt. He took part in Project Chimera and created the Chimera virus and its cure, Bellorophon. He was portrayed by Croatian actor Rade Serbedzija. Biography Early Life Vladimir Nekhorvich was born on Moscow, Russia circa 1935. During his youth, his father told him Greek mythical stories, including the Killing of the monster called Chimera. Becasue of his father's stories, he became fascinated with Greek mythology. Becoming a scientific prodigy at a young age, he entered the Prague University at the age of 16 and graduated with a Bachelor of Science. Rescue by Jim Phelps and working for Biocyte In 1968, Nekhorvich was kidnapped by USSR terrorists at his research facillity. Impossible Missions Force agent Jim Phelps went out on a mission to Russia to save Nekhorvich. Eventually, Phelps defeated the terrorists and rescued Nekhorvich. After being rescued, Nekhorvich showed Phelps his upcoming project, which later was revealed as the Chimera virus and it’s cure, Bellerophon. Since then, Phelps became an associate with Nekhorvich. Nekhorvich went on to continue his work on his project. In 1982, Nekhorvich joined John C. McCloy's pharmaceutical corporation Biocyte Pharmaceuticals and took part in a secret project called 'Project Chimera', which resulted in the creation of the Chimera virus and its cure, Bellorophon, the same project that he showed to Jim Phelps 14 years ago. Later years and death During the 1990's, Nekhorvich countined to work in Biocyte Pharmaceuticals, but he started to regret about creating the Chimera virus. In 1998, Nekhorvich met Phelps' former protege and IMF agent Ethan Hunt, who used the name Dimitri. Hunt and Nekhorvich would become close associates. On March 23rd, 1999, Nekhorvich injected his wrist with the last remaining bit of Chimera, not wanting McCloy to have his hands on it. He then made plans to travel from Sydney to Atlanta to deliver them safely to the Center for Disease Control (CDC), timing his trip so that it would take no longer than 20 hours. In reality, he was delivering the viral culture to the US government, to expose criminal use of the 'Chimera' sample. On his flight, he was accompanied by Sean Ambrose, disguised as Ethan Hunt, when over the Rocky Mountains, the flight captain Hugh Stamp announced that a drop in cabin pressure necessitated the release of oxygen masks as a precaution. When the co-pilot passed out, the captain set the altimeter for the plane to descend to 10,000 feet, put the plane on autopilot, and then left the cockpit. Passengers on the plane also passed out from poisonous gas in the oxygen supply. Ambrose broke Nekhorovich's neck and killed him, snatched his briefcase, and then removed his latex facial mask. He then joined his fellow agents and the captain, who parachuted out of a trap door in the belly of the plane moments before it crashed into a snowy Rocky Mountain peak. Appearances *Mission: Impossible II Category:Mission: Impossible Characters Category:Aboodash56's Mission: Impossible Category:Deceased Characters